The invention relates to a branch cutter tool or the like, in particular having two blades that are movable in relation to each other, of which one blade is rigidly connected with a housing and the other blade can be moved by an electric motor arranged in the housing via a threaded spindle capable of being rotated by said electric motor, a threaded nut located on the threaded spindle and supported so as to be non-rotating and a rod assembly connected to the threaded nut.
EP 0 291 431-A1 discloses branch shears of this class. In this tool, the fixed blade is screwed to the housing which is provided with a lug formed on it and projecting to the outside for this purpose. In addition, the threaded spindle driven by the motor is directly braced against an intermediate wall of the housing by means of two needle bearings so that both the forces to be absorbed by the fixed blade as well as the forces exerted on the pivotable blade occurring during a cutting operation must be absorbed by the housing.
Aside from the fact that the housing must thus be sized to be sufficiently large, it must also be produced from a high-quality material of high strength in order to avoid damages, fractures in particular, caused by excessive loads resulting from high cutting forces. Consequently, the known branch shears have a high inherent weight and are difficult to handle. The investment expenditure is also considerable.